


The Things He Cares About (翻译/Translation)

by sandunder



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>摘要：S3E2相关。Finch脑袋开花，Reese胸口中弹。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things He Cares About (翻译/Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Things He Cares About](https://archiveofourown.org/works/992564) by [TheaNishimori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaNishimori/pseuds/TheaNishimori). 



> *FRF无差  
> *甜不虐  
> *标题的The Things He Cares About，是S1E6相关，Finch问Reese你会把重要的东西放在哪里，Reese给了个决绝的回答：I don't have anything I care about.我没有重要的东西。  
> *所有的是归于作者，所有的不是归于我

The Things He Cares About

作者：TheaNishimori

————————  
当Reese把设法拦到的第一辆的士让给Shaw的时候，后者耸耸肩。

“你比我更需要它。再说了，我今晚打算走回去了。”

Reese本能地挑眉。但是Shaw已经沿着人行道走开了，于是他钻进车内（与此同时呻吟了一声），让司机开到离他公寓不远的一个街角。Shaw说的没错：的确是他比她更需要车。尽管在Finch坚持下，他在执行任务时穿在身上的最新潮高精尖防弹衣救了场，但是现在的每一道新伤似乎都要比以前久的时间方可愈合。Reese好奇自己还能玩命玩多久。他懊悔地摇头——肯定是渐渐老去的身体作祟，否则他怎么会想到退休呢；他一直以来的心愿可是在枪火中突兀终结一生，而不是安享马放南山的田园生活。

Finch在早些时候离开了图书馆，同样是步行，但他召了司机在老地方接他。Reese催促他去检查检查颈椎，确保今晚新遭的袭击不会加剧旧患。但Finch皱了一下脸。

“虽然我感激你的关心，John，但是医生会采取的措施无非是我已经采取过的那些——换言之，冰敷，垫高。我不会有事的。"

Finch向Reese和Shaw两人下达了指令，让他们次日早晨在一座公园里和他碰头，进行任务总结。随即，他瘸着腿下楼，Bear紧随其后。两名特工在图书馆里逗留得久一点。Reese熟练地清理枪支，补充子弹，而Shaw全程看着他，最后他俩也离开了图书馆。

当出租车驶近Reese的公寓时，Reese突然想到，Shaw有可能会跟踪他。她试图跟踪过Finch，但和Reese最初一样，无功而返；这次，她可能把Reese换成跟踪目标。三思之后，Reese认定，就算Shaw找到他的公寓也无妨，因为他几乎没在那里留下任何个人印记（除了那口装有小型军火库的衣橱），而且他也没在那里存放重要的东西。

也许Shaw跟踪了他，也许没有。反正，Reese没有在步行几个街区回家的路上发现Shaw。当然，这也在情在理，因为跟Reese本人一样，Shaw也是受过特训的。但是Reese没有那种被恶意视线注视时的芒刺在背感，而他常有这种反应，当他被人跟踪的时候。他逐走心头的顾虑，走进公寓，快速冲了个澡，然后将自己疼痛的身体安放于床上。

比起断掉的肋骨，心里的内疚和自责更让他辗转不安。他不该让Finch单独和Kruger待在一起。Finch不谙防身之术，并且没有预计到会有人不惜使用暴力来摆脱他的善意帮助。至于Bear，它不会在Kruger曝露意图之前攻击他。而且Bear必然也糊涂了，因为它的主人们把这个男人作为非威胁来源介绍给了它。Reese恨恨地咬牙，在他长长的必为和戒为清单上再添一笔：永远不要让Finch毫无防备地和号码待在一起；永远不要让Finch亲自接触号码，除非别无选择；永远不要忘记在Bear照看Finch时命令它保持戒备。

这些念头片刻不停地在脑子里搅动，让Reese无法入眠。他看看钟，不知道现在给Finch打电话问他在做什么会不会太晚。他拿起手机，内心挣扎了一会儿，最后决定打这个电话——如果Finch不希望被打扰的话，他可能已经关掉手机了。Reese松了一口气：Finch在第一声铃响时便接起了电话。

“有什么事吗，John？”

“你现在感觉如何？”

“一只廉价仿品花瓶砸在我头上应该有的感觉。”

“如果砸你的花瓶不是仿品是只价格不菲的原件，你会觉得好受一些么？"

“不……我认为只会更糟。恕我动问一句，你感觉自己怎样？”

沉默了一下，Reese回答： “蠢。我不该把你留在Kruger旁边的。"

“请不要为此自责，John——我本该更警觉一些的。他试图联系了他的办公室，所以我本该意识到，他并不清楚自己处境的严重性。"

Reese微微撇嘴。 “可能有些人就是不见棺材不掉泪吧。”

“我想也是……”

“他死了，我一点都不难过。这是不是很缺德？"

Finch轻轻抽了一口气，问： “何出此言？”

“他偷袭了你，Harold。我好像有一点……我也说不好，仿佛我是故意放下了对Collier的戒备，给他射杀Kruger的机会。"

“天哪，” Finch轻声说。 “不要这样想，John——你会发疯的。事实是：你的注意力放在了Mr. Sommers身上，你成功说服他放弃诉诸暴力。然而Collier朝你开枪了；这一点，我相信你清楚得要命。"

Reese的脸皱了一下。”唔……大概吧。而且，如果我真的想让kruger罪有应得的话，我也不会让他死得那么痛快。"

“拜托，John！我只昏迷了几分钟而已。当然，如果我没有昏迷那么久的话，我本可以及时定位Collier的手机，警告你，这样你就不至于中枪了。"

“不要，Harold，不要为这件事怪罪你自己。"

“但是我确实内疚，John。就像你，你也在为了Kruger的事内疚。” 两人之间沉默了很久。沉默伴随着深思。现在两人都知道，他们是多么相似，包括在面对事故的时候。 “顺便说一句，” Finch继续说， “对于Mr. Kruger之死，我也并不太难过。”

Reese咧嘴微笑。 “那么，至少我放下了一个包袱。"

“你今晚能够睡个好觉了么？”

“难说，” 他拖长声音回答， “我觉得我需要来个人帮我掖掖被子……然后给我唱支催眠曲什么的……”

“你希望我过来？”

“你想来吗？”

Finch想了一会儿才回答。 “我想反正我在这里也是睡不好了。Bear时不时过来看看我，好像在害怕我身上又会发生点儿什么似的。"

Reese做了个鬼脸。看起来，被内疚情绪折磨的可不止他和Finch而已。

“过来吧。” Reese朝着手机轻声说。”我知道，如果你在我身边，我会睡得更好，Bear大概也是。"

"Okay。我马上到。”

在等Finch过来的这阵子时间里，Reese意识到，他的精神已经比先前松弛了，呼吸也更顺畅。他上到上层的储物间，找出Finch的一套睡衣，把它们摆在床上。然后他取出一包冻豌豆（他特别出于医疗而非食用用途买的），用小毛巾包好，放在Finch的枕头上。站在窗边，他看着被夜色笼罩的街道，直到一辆熟悉的黑色轿车隔着一段谨慎距离停下来。Reese能够想象，当Bear和Finch朝他所在的公寓楼走来时，Bear的尾巴会出于期待而摇得何等欢畅。他疲惫的脸庞上现出一个发自内心的笑容。

他抢在Finch抬手敲门之前把门拉开。Bear蹭着Reese的腿，而他的两名主人小心翼翼地拥抱在一起。

“我相信你知道，” Finch靠着Reese肋骨没受伤的那一边，”我们俩的身体状况都不适合……某种运动。”

“我知道。” Reese紧紧地环住Finch的腰。 “和你一起……休息就行。”

“唔……没准儿还会做个梦。”

他们终于松开了拥抱。Finch拿起睡衣，跛着脚走进盥洗室更衣。Reese把Bear的床安放在他的床边。Finch轻轻走出盥洗室的时候，Reese还在心不在焉地抓挠着Bear。

“你应该时不时地让Bear住在你这里。" Finch指出。 “跟你在一起的时候，它更开心。它喜欢强大的男人。"

Reese摇头。 “那样的话，谁来保护你呢？" 他站起身，确保Bear舒舒服服地在垫子上趴下来，然后为Finch掀开被子。 “如果你想让我和Bear更经常地在一起，你就带着它一道过来。反正我是不会让你孤身一人没有保护的。"

“这算是捆绑销售么？" Finch双唇挂着一个揶揄的笑。

“正是。” Reese肯定地回答。

Finch躺下来，调整脖子后面冰豌豆的位置，很感激Reese的周到。Reese也钻进被子；为了Finch，他小心地避免自己的动作对床造成摇晃。等到他俩都以尽可能照顾到各自伤势的姿势就位，他们的手握到了一起，十指交缠。

“晚安，Harold。”

“晚安，John。”

“晚安，Bear。”

“汪。”

不过片刻，他们仨都沉沉睡去。

**

次日，Reese是被自家门锁被撬的声音给惊醒的。他伸手取出枕头下的枪。Bear轻悄地跑到门边，竖着毛。但是进来的是Shaw，手里还拿着一盒甜甜圈。Reese和Bear都放松下来。Reese对眼下情形多多少少有过心理准备。而Bear显然嗅到了点心的味道。

“早上好，各位睡美人。" Shaw简短生硬地说。 “给你们带了早点。"

Finch吓了一跳，伸手拽住Reese的T恤，后者疼得哼了一声。

“噢！我非常抱歉，John……”

正大步往厨房走准备煮咖啡的Shaw翻了个白眼。

“搞不懂你们为什么把这当成天大的秘密。现在又不是天杀的中世纪，二位——我管你们是同性恋还是跳脱衣舞的异装癖呢。" Shaw嘟嘟囔囔的声音不大，刚好够让两个面红耳赤的男人听到。

“啧，既然都这么说了……” Reese喃喃地说。他朝着Finch弯下腰，直到两人的嘴唇贴到一起。

——完结——


End file.
